1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a plant fiber composite derived from recycled material for extrusion and modeling, which is a non-toxic, harmless raw material using a high ratio of recycled material and used to substitute for plastic materials.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
With progressing of modern society and rapid development of industry, overwhelming use of plastic materials indeed brings vast conveniences to human life, but is also accompanied with heavy pollution to the environment and hampers human health and daily life. Furthermore, cost of plastic materials keeps increasing with rising of oil prices and decreasing nature resources.
On the other hand, high usage of paper in culture industries and business promotes deforestation. Also, carbon dioxide is greatly influenced and green house effect is exacerbated.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a composition for preparing a plant fiber composite and plant fiber composite prepared from the composition to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.